


Out Loud

by RedTeamShark



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Author Chose Not To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedTeamShark/pseuds/RedTeamShark
Summary: Read it, Ray.





	Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Proper warnings, tags, etc, may come in the future. For the time being I'm frantically transferring my content to a stable platform amidst growing concerns about tumblr's inevitable implosion.
> 
> Apologies for flooding the fandom page.

He was not expecting to be bombarded by his boyfriend on a Friday night, a camera in his face and a piece of paper shoved into his hand. “Read it, Ray!” J.J. demanded, the small red light on the camera indicating that, yes, he was recording.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me—J.J., we’re at home! This isn’t even for work!” He stared at the camera, shaking his head. “Put the camera away, man.”

“Come on, just read it.” A slight whine in the cameraman’s voice, his eyes peeking over the top of the device, as pathetic as he could make them. “Please? For me?”

Ray sighed, lifting the paper and skimming it quickly. “Read it. Alright, well… ‘Do you know how good your lips taste—‘ J.J. are you fucking serious right now?”

“Just keep going.”

“You are an asshole.” Ray cleared his throat, eyes darting from the camera to the paper before he resumed reading. “’Do you know how good your lips taste when I surprise you with a kiss? Do you have any idea how your skin feels under my fingers? The sound of you moaning my name when my hands—‘ Dude, this is fucking gay.”

“Keep reading and stop being a little bitch about it.”

“You keep up the attitude and I’ll show you little bitch. ‘…my hands squeeze your hips and pull you closer is ecstasy. Feeling you around my cock, tight and hot and close, closer, right there like we’re one person is the best feeling in the world.’ Seriously, J.J., did you copy this from a bad gay romance novel? You’re a fucking loser.” Ray made a face, lowering the paper and putting his hand over the camera lens. He leaned forward and up, pressing a slow kiss to the other man’s lips. “Idiot.”

“Like you’re not enjoying it.” J.J.’s lips traveled down, along his stubbled jaw and over his neck, teeth sinking in to the sensitive skin. “Like you don’t enjoy every single thing that I do to you… Like you’re not in your element when my camera’s on you… You love it, you love being watched, being filmed… love being fucked with the windows open and the camera rolling. I know you do.”

Ray’s hand slipped down, allowing the camera to capture it as J.J. slowly walked him backwards, guiding him to sit on the couch. He whined slightly when the other man pulled away, forcing his eyes open and following him, watching as the camera was set up a short distance away. J.J. knelt in front of him, pushing his knees apart and leaning between his legs, already working the button on his shorts. “Keep reading.”

His lips parted, a moan leaving him as his boyfriend wrapped a hand around his cock, still concealed by his boxers. His eyes darted to the paper, pulling it up to continue reading. Obviously he wasn’t going to be able to get away with  _not_  reading the paper, so he may as well… “’I want to taste every inch of your skin, from that spot behind your ear that bruises so easily, down your neck, biting and making you scream. I want to leave hickeys on your collar bones and between your nipples, a passionate necklace.’ Dude.” A snort of laughter from the Puerto Rican, though it shortly turned into a gasp of pleasure as the hand around his cock sped up. “’I-I want to bite your hips and the insides of your thighs and by the time I’m done tasting you a-and teasing you…’” He swallowed hard, lifting his hips to allow his shorts and boxers to be pulled down. “’…by the time I’m done teasing you, y-you’ll be so hard for me, throbbing and ready for my lips to wrap around your cock and sw—‘ Jesus  _fucking_  Christ, J.J.!” Ray exclaimed, hips jerking up, both hands going to the back of the other man’s head, tangling in his hair as his boyfriend did exactly what was written on the paper.

J.J. groaned around him, tapping his thigh and pulling back when Ray relaxed his hands, breathing heavily. “Fuck, man, you almost choked me…” He muttered, planting a light kiss on the tip of the Puerto Rican’s cock. “Keep reading, it gets better.” The editor instructed quietly, hands rubbing the insides of Ray’s thighs. He wrapped his lips around his boyfriend’s cock again, licking along the head.

“Nnn, holy shit…” Ray panted, head falling back, though he lifted the paper again. “’…wrap around your cock and swallow you whole, take everything you have, taste you in your most intimate places. My tongue on your cock, my hands on y-your thighs, spreading your legs wider. Pulling off, moving down your throbbing shaft a-and…’” He hissed in a breath, watching as J.J. followed his narration, helpless not to. “Fuck, J.J.…” He muttered, free hand running through the other man’s hair. “I’m gonna lose my fucking mind.”

“Not yet you’re not…” The hands on him guided him to sit lower on the couch and Ray briefly skimmed the paper, paling slightly. “Read it, Ray.”

“’A-and lower, lower, licking and sucking y-your balls, spreading you open, fingertips playing with your entrance. My head tipping down, my tongue running across your sweet little hole.’” His voice cracked and Ray whined, fingers tightening in J.J.’s dark locks. “Oh, fuck me… ‘L-licking you nice and slow, warm tongue on warm skin, tasting you, you’re delicious, every inch of you is a-amazing—‘ Holy fucking shit, J.J.…” He moaned again, feeling the other man’s tongue running over him, tingles of pleasure racing up and down his spine. “Um… ‘One hand still… still on your cock, stroking you, bringing you right to the edge. My tongue pushing inside you, tasting you inside, licking and thrusting and my hand sp-speeding up, stroking y-you fast, ma-making you… making you…’” The words fell away, Ray’s back arching, his toes curling.

It was too much, the combination of all the factors: J.J.’s words on the paper being read aloud, followed to the letter; J.J.’s hand on his cock, stroking in just the way he liked, squeezing and brushing the head; and J.J.’s tongue, J.J.’s amazing, wonderful, skilled tongue inside him, maybe not as large as his cock but so much more dexterous, such a different sensation than he normally experienced. Ray crumpled the paper in his grasp, other hand tight on his boyfriend’s hair as he lost himself to it all. He screamed J.J.’s name as he came, shivering and panting, falling back against the couch cushions in a nearly boneless heap.

J.J. was on the couch with him moments later, whispering in his ear, hand moving rapidly on his own erection. His jeans were unbuttoned and pushed aside but not removed, his haste to get off overtaking his need to undress. Lips and teeth worked over Ray’s jaw, leaving hickeys along the skin as J.J. pressed closer to him, moaned low and filthy in his ear, and came.

Together they lay on the couch, panting and sticky, arms wrapped around each other. Ray groaned, finally pushing himself up, letting his boyfriend fall against the cushions. He stumbled over and turned the camera off before making his way to the shower, unsurprised when arms wrapped around him minutes later, a bony chin pressing into the top of his head.

Leaning back into J.J.’s narrow chest and running his fingertips over the bracelets of ink on the other man’s wrist, Ray hummed in content. “Alright, so I’m glad I read it. But you’re still an asshole.”

“An asshole who just gave you a mind-blowing orgasm.”

“Never said you didn’t. Asshole.”


End file.
